Martha's Blue Period
Characters * Martha * Helen Lorraine * T.D. Kennelly * Truman Oatley (mentioned) * Skits Lorraine * Daniel Lorraine * Mariella Lorraine * Jake Lorraine * Red Jumper Boy * Orange Hairband Girl * Mr Vadinchi * Milo Recap The episode begins at the Lorraine household. Helen is packing her bags, Skits is asleep on the floor and Martha is pleading her not to leave and says "What if Mom (Helen's mum, not Martha's mum) hears about this?". Helen says that Mom already knows and wants her to go. Martha asks if Mrs Lorraine knows Helen is not taking her, and Helen says yes and tells Martha to stop worrying. Martha worries that there will be monsters or tigers. Helen says that Martha tripping her over is dangerous. Martha apologises and again begs Helen not to leave. Helen says she won't be gone for long, and tells Martha not to look morose. Martha thinks she meant "more ose" and says she would look less "ose" if she knew what "ose" meant. Helen explains what "morose" means and Martha says that she can't help it as she gets lonely. Helen's parents and brother show up, and Danny asks why the long face. Martha takes this literally and says it's because she's a dog. Helen explains what the idiom means and the Lorraines (dogs included) run out of the house, with the humans leaving in the car and the dogs waiting outside with Martha being all sad. Helen says she will be back the next day and Martha for a moment wonders if she is over-reacting, but then decides she's not and continues to chase the car, whining, with Skits following her, but he seems less sad. Martha shouts, "I'll miss you!". Helen says she will miss Martha too. Daniel says that Martha looks pitiful, and Helen, while drawing Martha with her notepad, explains the meaning of "pitiful" to Jake. She then has a daydream of Martha and Skits in the living room and Martha's crying so much that she floods the house. She draws the daydream and then starts crying herself. Danny sees Helen crying and wonders how she could get so sentimental about Martha as they have only been apart for ten minutes. Helen explains that she is worried about Martha as the dog seemed so dejected when they left. Danny suggests asking T.D. to dog-sit so that both dogs will have something to do. T.D. accepts, saying that he will pick up his Halloween costume (despite it only being April). Helen gets picked up at art class. The art teacher says to Helen and several other students that he wants them to free up their imaginations and not to think of anything except art, so no talking on cell phones. Helen thinks maybe texting is allowed and texts "T.D. How is Martha?". T.D. arrives dressed as a pirate and replies "Almost there. Hang on". Martha is still morose and thinks she will never be happy again. She then sees something in the sofa and eats it. T.D. texts "She's fine. She's eating the sofa" by mistake. This shocks Helen. The art teacher disallows texting and the other two children (a black boy with a red sweater, blue shoes, and yellow trousers, and a white girl with a brown ponytail, an orange hairband, blue jeans, and a green T-shirt with a daisy on it) tell their own stories of their dogs eating the furniture. T.D. texts "Oops. Meant to say 'eating something ''in ''the sofa'! L.O.L." Martha spots T.D. and she and Skits happily run up to great him. Martha asks T.D. why he's wearing a costume, and he says, "Why carry it when I can just wear it over my clothes?" and then adds that Helen wanted to check if Martha were blue. She takes this literally and says she is still yellow. T.D. explains what "feeling blue" means and then asks the Lorraine dogs to help take his boots off. Back at art class, Mr Vadinchi asks Helen to draw the first thing that comes to mind, so she draws a comic strip of Martha eating the house out of anger. Mr Vadinchi appreciates the destructive nature. Helen then excuses herself and calls T.D. but he is too busy to come to the phone. The dogs haven't managed to take off his boots and Martha blames herself for being too distracted to tug. Helen calls Truman instead and Milo answers. She asks him if the house is still there and he says yes, but then sees the dogs trying to take T.D.'s boots off and says it's being attacked by pirates and the dogs are fighting them off. Helen then draws a comic strip of Martha and Skits fighting off pirates. Mr Vadinchi is bored of dog-related drawings and ask her to draw something more "relaxing" like the squirrels and birds. T.D. then suggests that Martha and Skits visit Helen, so they do, and everybody paints Helen's dogs. Category:Episodes